


I Hate Hurting You

by Blue_Siran



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Main conflict between Aubrey and Ned, Other characters to be mentioned later, idea i've had for a long time, slight song fic, slight violence in chapters, will warn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Siran/pseuds/Blue_Siran
Summary: When an unwanted visitor shows up at Amnesty Lodge willing to ruin the perfect team they've built how will the others help?Aubrey reunites with old yet emotional memories.Ned had to face the fact that he fucked up.Duck has to actually do something this time.With all of this happened however there was another issue at hand, there was a huge abomination appearing around Kepler and it was showing no mercy.





	1. Chapter 1

Everyday at Amnesty Lodge presented a new scenario, it be from new information on the newest abomination or new residents in the lodge not much changed. nothing also stayed the same for too long. The winter snow that once laid dormant began its slow decent in to the soil, feeding the newly growing flora as it left. The chill that remained in the air was a contrast to the bright sun that brought a slight warmth to those who stood in it's bright rays.

The fairly regular day with the pine guards was uneventful to say the least, They were up at the lodge hosting one of their weekly meetings in which information had been shared about the most recent abomination they had faced off against.

"I'm just glad we managed to react quick enough, ya' know? without Indrid or our quick reflexes than..." Duck couldn't finish but the others knew what he was implying.

"We got it though!" Aubrey stated confidently, "Now we got time to prepare for the next attack, right?"

"Let's hope whatever comes for us next will cut us some slack, I prefer to not be in another hospital bed anytime soon" Ned stated as he relaxed into the seat he was in.

"Ya'll can hope all ya' want, job never gets easier though" Mama announced, walking into the room with a tray of hot chocolate (generously provided by Barclay).

"What are you guys gonna get up to till our next call? I'm planning to work on the Cryptonomica a bit, clean out maybe? Give Kirby and Billy a bit less work to do" Ned started.

"You mean less than the work they already do? which at this point Kirby is practically like the owner of the Cryptonomica at this point" Aubrey teased.

"I'd hardly call keeping a watch on the place and managing a website 'hard work'" Ned responded, rolling his eyes.

"What about the constant setting up on Saturday Night Dead and allowing you to use his filming equipment, constantly might i add?" Aubrey added.

"Not to mention leaving a disguised goat man with him who can only communicate with the words 'Duck' and 'Pizza'" Duck said before taking a sip of the hot drink.

"Oh! Schooled by Duck Newton, the forest ranger, BOOM!" Aubrey shot from her seat in excitement at this ' burn' duck had just made.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or offence on me?" Duck questioned with his usual monotonous voice.

"Take it however ya' want!" Aubrey pointed to duck excitedly before sitting down back in her seat, "I'm planning to head back into Sylvain probably? Talk with Janelle a bit and try some other things with these new adaptions to my power. Most of my time though, i wanna spend it here at the lodge".

"Nah, Aubrey you don't have to do that" Mama gave a smile at Aubrey's kindness.

"I wanna help out more here though! you practically gave me a place to live and eat for free, the least i can do is help you out with residents and other chores around the lodge" Aubrey smiled shyly.

"What about you Duck?" Mama asked curiously.

"I'm planning to spend time doing my job, maybe look for Indrid while I'm at it? I think i might be getting a visit from Jane as well, she always shows up around the beginning of spring" Duck said.

"Jane? That's your little sister, right?" Ned asked.

"Yep"

"Awe! Having a sibling must be cool!" Aubrey moaned.

"Yeah, at least when we aint' arguing or stealing each others things" Duck smirked at that.

The small talk and conversation carried on till Jake Coolice entered the room.

"Heya Mama, there's kinda someone outside he lodge just waiting. I think they're either looking for someone or wanting to cause trouble? They don't look like they're from the town either" He stated to Mama nervously.

She perked up at this, "Thanks Jake, I'll go see what he wants"

With that Mama left her seat shortly followed by Duck, if this was really a stranger it would be best to have someone who knew the area to help give a few directions to them if they needed them. With the two gone now out of all that had been there only Aubrey and Ned remained.

"If you want i can come down and help out if you need an extra pair of hands?" Aubrey offered.

"Really? i mean, i dint want you pushing yourself to hard kid?" Ned responded.

"I'm fine! and kid? seriously Ned I'm nearly 21" Aubrey laughed a bi that cut the tension a bit between the two.

"Um...Ned?! Get out here now if ya' don't mind?" Mama called.

With that Ned felt a bit of anxiety, why would he be needed? If it was dangerous surly Barclay or maybe even Aubrey could've handled it, not Ned Chicane. Within a few moments of thought he rose from the chair and made his way outside to the others.

"Let's hope i didn't do something wrong again?" Ned joked a bit with Aubrey which did make her smile a bit at the joke.

Leaving to where Mama and Duck stood he noticed the figure of someone he never thought he'd ever have to see again?

"Ah! Hello old friend!" Spoke the accented voice he still remembered from all those years ago.

"Care to explain to me who the hell this is Ned?" Mama asked, looking quite worried and annoyed.

"Yeah, i hate to turn away a new face but if he isn't here for business purposes I'm going to have to ask him to leave" Duck added.

"Oh, he's just an old associate of mine from a long time ago, i don't i have time to catch up though. Maybe you can come to the Cryptonomica later and than we can sort this out?" Ned aimed what he said at this man with slightly clenched teeth.

"Oh, I've been and got what i needed" He stated.

"Hey! What's that supposed to me-" Ned never finished before Aubrey came outside to check what was going on.

"What's going on out here? Who are you?" Aubrey asked with concern and confusion.

"Oh! How rude of me, did i not introduce myself? My name is Boyd Mosche" He stated without a hint of hesitation.

"Well as much as it's nice to have another new face around here your unsettling some of our residence here. I'm sorry but, you should leave" Aubrey stated.

"I'm sorry but i also must agree" Mama stood by what Aubrey had said.

"Ah, yes. I understand. Last thing to do before i leave, how's you head doing young lady?" Boyd had aimed that question directly at Aubrey and Ned knew what he was trying to do.

"Just leave Mosche, we can talk about this later" Ned tried to change the subject.

"What do you mean?" Aubrey said stepping forward a bit, "I've never seen you before in my life and i think i'd remember you if i got a head injury and you helped?"

Boyd just smiled, "Lovely place you got here Mama, would've loved to see it on different circumstances though".

With that the man turned and returned back to the car he had stood by before starting it and leaving, all the members of the pine guard as he left.

one question though remained on everyone's mind but Duck being himself was the only one to say it aloud.

"Who the Fuck was that Ned?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned talks about this mysterious stranger a bit and they all decide to go out for a drink.  
> Time for a bit of team bonding!  
> Aubrey also receives a weird Envelope

_"Who the Fuck was that Ned?"_

Ned froze a bit, he had to think of something quick and it had to be believable. Sure he could just tell them that he was a crime friend but how would that look in the eyes of the other, would they ever trust him if they knew the truth about his past.

"I can explain" He chuckled a little trying to ease the tension a bit, "Why don' we go inside though?"

The others agreed and in the end they all ended up back in the same seats they were in before.

"Now Ned, care to explain who the fuck that just was?" Mama asked wanting answers.

"Yeah, all we managed to get was his name was boy marsh? something like that" Aubrey said.

"Boyd Mosche was his name and if i'm being honest i don't know his that well, anymore at least" Ned admitted.

"What's that mean?" Duck asked.

Ned let out a sigh, "A long time ago before i officially lived here in Kepler or owned the Cryptonomica me and Boyd were business partners. He was brawl and scare factor to our business whilst i was the ideas and brains behind it all".

"What was the business?" Aubrey asked a bit excitedly.

"We, um...It was nothing to interesting. We just resold items that were seen to have a bit of a value" Ned said.

"Why would you need a scare factor for you business?" Duck asked.

"Well when you have valuable items like what we had you get a lot of people looking to scam you for the true worth of the items, we had the idea that he would just be a sort of backup just in case any of that funny business happened whilst we were working".

"Why would he come here to find you? What did he want?" Mama asked seriously.

"To the first question I don't really know, He used to have his way of doing things like that since we met. As for what he wanted i can only guess he's demanding more money out of me" Ned stated.

"Money for what?"

"Urg! Our business didn't exactly end in the best way and he never felt satisfied with the amount he received from the business. My only guess is that he wants what i don't have and isn't gonna leave me alone until he gets it".

"That doesn't sound good Ned" Mama looked with a bit of sympathy, "I must ask for you to not bring your personal life drama to my lodge though, especially if it could affect the residents who also live here".

"Yeah Mama, I'll make sure he doesn't come back here".

"Now I'd love to stay and chat but i really need a drink after today, anyone wanna join?" Duck asked.

"I'll come along!"Aubrey stated excitedly

"Wanna turn this into an unofficial night out?" Ned asked Jokingly.

"Oh my gosh, yeah! We haven't actually gone out for a drink together yet have we?" Aubrey seemed to buzz slightly in excitement.

"I guess that's happening, anyone wanna join or we cool?"Duck asked.

"I think we're all good here, just don't get to wasted" Mama replied.

"Cant make any promises" Ned humoured and than they left.

Duck lead them to his truck, allowing Ned to hop in the passenger seat and Aubrey in the back (she never usually minded where she sat anyways). The drive was how most usually were, there was a mixed amount of conversation with banter and silence that was comfortable.

...

When they finally arrived Aubrey jumped out as quickly as she could, wanting to get out of the confining space of the truck, she was soon followed by the two older men.

"Usually i would've been all down for a ride but sometimes I miss the breeze you get from ridding a bike" Aubrey stated taking in the air.

"Oh yeah, Forgot you drive a motorcycle" Duck stated, "Be careful on those things kid"

Aubrey scoffed a little at Duck's concern, "Alright, sorry Dad"

Ned chuckled a little at that, than they entered the bar.

It was your standard bar in west Virginia, walking inside the lighting was slightly tinted a red colour with small lamps hanging above the booths at the walls. The bar stretched a slightly longer distance than most with stools lined up with a fair amount of space between each other, a wide variety of alcohol sat behind the bar away from the reach of customers. In the back of the back was a few pool tables that were being occupied by the familiar gang of hornets, they didn't seem to be concerned with the pine guards though since neither Hollis nor Keith were with them.

"I'll find a booth!" Aubrey cheered before running off to find one near the bar, Duck and Ned decided to order drinks.

"She's a little enthusiastic" Duck stated after ordering.

"She's still young, let her live" Ned chuckled.

"Yeah, which also begs he question why she'd here and not enjoying herself in a more...lively town?" Duck replied.

"You gotta think she was doing her own thing before going to Amnesty Lodge, we all kinda were" Ned grabs his drink and heads to where he saw Aubrey with Duck on his tail.

Sitting down Duck slid over a soda to Aubrey, "I didn't know what you liked so i just got you a Soda".

"It's cool, I don't really drink anyways" She chuckled a little, "Last time i did it i did some pretty embarrassing stuff"

"Tell me about it, What happened? We'll tell you our worse drunk stories" Ned cheered on a little.

"I'll tell you but this is outta pure trust in you two" She stated.

"Go on than" Duck was interested a little in what this teen had done, thanks Ned.

"So i'm kinda one of those happy drunks that gets all hyperactive . I jumped up on the table and started screaming bout' shit not even my friends could distinguish, when they dropped my home my dad told me he stood at the door waiting for me. He told me i showed him my ID thinking i was at another bar, my parents wouldn't let me live that down after that" She admitted.

"Mine isn't as bad as yours, I just changed all my contacts to random names. I was majorly confused when i received a call from a 'Slimey Snake'" He chuckled a little.

"Well sad to disappoint you but I've never done anything embarrassing while i was drunk, as a kid i was more of a weed kid" Duck admitted.

"So than best high moment? I need this from you Duck!" Aubrey reached across the table at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Um... lemme think, maybe it was when I first got visits from Minerva? Shit was crazy, happy i could blame it all on a blunt" Duck thought aloud.

"What happened?" Ned was interested.

"Well there isn't much to tell, I was high Minerva appeared to me spouting about me being 'the choose' and me being the state i was lived up to the role. I apparently started jumping around screaming about saving the world and swinging a poll round the place acting like it was a sword, after that i learned to make sure Minerva wouldn't show up when i got high outta my mind" He admitted.

"You sounded like a cool kid!" Aubrey stated with a smile, "More than the hoarder Ned Chicane".

"Hey! Not my fault i have a default tendency to horde and steal" Ned admitted guiltily.

"Wow, now we've met Ned ' Kleptomaniac' Chicane" Duck joked and Aubrey laughed.

"Oh my god, you used that against him" She laughed more.

"Okay" Ned chuckled a little, "Miss Little it's your turn"

"Me?" She pointed to herself.

"Yeah, Me and Newton admitted something about ourselves so it's your turn" He stated.

"Like what? There isn't much interesting about me" Aubrey rubbed the back of her neck.

"Doesn't have to be any thing personal" Duck said.

"Yeah, like a hobby or what you studied in college, we don't really know much about ya kid and it's been almost a year".

"I guess since magic wasn't a college choice i decided to do the next best thing for me, performing arts but more specifically music" she shrugged a little.

"So you play instruments?" Ned asked.

"Yeah"

"What ones?" Duck was curious now.

"Stuff like Piano, Guitar, Ukulele, violin, and some other mixes like Kazoo and the melodica" She shrugged it off like it wasn't a lot but the other two men had their mouths agape.

"That's pretty impressive" Duck admitted.

"Piano? you should play at the lodge sometime!" Ned suggested.

"I don't really wanna take that job away from Moira" She laughed nervously.

"Nonsense, I'm sure she'll be fine to have a break once in a while" Duck smirked.

The banter continued like that for the rest of the night, with Ned and Duck drinking to relax. Aubrey continuing her jokes and stories which actually got a pure laugh out of the usually bothered human know as Duck Newton. The nights end had the sober Aubrey practically carrying the two men out of the bar and towards Ducks car, with all the strength she had she pushed Ned into the back seats and Duck into the passenger seat.

"Urg, what you doing?" Duck mumbled to her as she got into the drivers seat.

"I'm driving you and Ned home, it was kinda a stupid idea for you and him to drink so much" She chuckled slightly.

"How're you getting back to d' Lodge?" He asked.

"Gonna have to call for a rise or walk it, you're tower and the lodge are only half an hour away from each other if i walk" She stated

"You act like that's not a long distance" Duck held onto his pounding head, seemed like when he was drunk the effects weren't like the happy types.

"I'm kinda used to walking far distances, better than sitting still for long periods of time doing nothing" She admitted.

"Oh yeah" He waved his arm a little, "The ADD n' shit, sorry it must suck".

"You kinda get used to it when you've lived with it most of your life".

After that she started the car, pulled out of the car park and drove first to the Cryptonomica. She dropped Ned off but was intercepted by Kirby claiming that he'd 'help get him to bed in one piece', she was thankful for that. Next was Duck, she just needed to drive to the small watch tower that classed not only as his station but also his home whilst working as ranger at the forest. Parking the car and putting the brake on she got out and made her way over to the passenger side.

"Come on Duck, let's get you inside" She said pulling his arm over her shoulder and helping him walk up the stair and inside. It took a few minutes of fidgeting with his keys to find the right one but he eventually got it right and inside they went, the chill subsided when they were both hit with a wave of heat.

"Jesus Duck, why is it so hot in here?" She asked.

"Gotta be ready for Indrid to come back" He said before he pushed off of Aubrey and fell onto the couch.

"You sure he'll come here?" She wasn't sure herself.

"He'll look into the future or something and see the heat? Jeez, i don't know how his weird visions work" He admitted.

"Will you be alright if i leave you here?"

"I'm not a baby, plus you gotta get back to the lodge. Go, i'll be fine right here" He said.

"Okay, goodnight Duck" She said than closed the door behind her before leaving. She didn't want to disturb anyone to pick her up so she decided to walk it, it wasn't bad, she had her music and knew her way back.

The journey wasn't bad, sure the chilly air of Kepler was there but it wasn't unbearable. In fact she was relieved she decided to wear black tights with her jean shorts rather than her usual fish nets. The half an hour passed quickly and she didn't realise it until she spotted the warn lights of the lodge, it welcomed her and she smiled a little at the feeling of home. Upon opening the door to the lodge she was greeted by some of the residence that had stayed there for an amount of time to get to know the young woman and by a few more familiar faces. She decided to head to her room and change into pj's and maybe see if she could make some hot chocolate with the other, she choose a band shirt that was about two sizes to big and long pants that were plain black. she was about to leave to go to the bathroom to rub off her makeup when a knock sounded a her door and than a voice spoke.

"Heya Aubrey, can I come in?" Asked the familiar voice of someone familiar.

"Yeah, come on in" She replied.

The sound of the door handle twisting and the door opening was accompanied by a young earthy girl entering the room. Her long blonde hair was tied into a messy fish braid with her bangs cleanly swept out of he way of her eyes. The ring that was usually disguising her was gone and you could see the sun yellow of her eyes glow with the fangs that were similar to that of a snake or a typical 'vampire'. She had substituted her boots, dungarees and green jumper for a white hoodie and green shorts with a pair of long white sock.

"So, How was it?" She asked, entering and sitting on the bed.

"Well, it was fun but please remind me that next time i shouldn't let Ned or Duck drink as much as they did" Aubrey admitted, Dani chuckled a little.

"Well, I originally came here to give you something but now I'm here i wanna know if you wanna sit and relax with us in the lobby?" Dani asked.

"Us as in?" Aubrey questioned.

"Us as in? Me, you, Jake and probably Barclay and Mama if we can get them to take a break" Dani smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds great. You said you had something for me?" Aubrey brought up the subject that Dani had mentioned mere seconds ago.

"Oh yeah!" She reached into her hoodie pocket and pulled out an envelope that looked slightly weighted, like something was inside of it. "It was left on the counter earlier, we were worried about it but Mama said it wasn't anything to be worried about since she couldn't sence anything wrong with it" Dani handed her the envelope.

Aubrey was right about it feeling weighted, here was a card feeling but at the bottom of the envelope fel like a chain and maybe a jewel protruding on it. It felt slightly familiar to her but she couldn't put her finger on why it could've possibly felt that way. Instead she decided to check it out better later, she placed the letter on her desk and took Dani by the hand.

"Let's go chill, i'll check that out later" Aubrey stated pulling Dani out of the room.

"Don't forget to wash off your makeup" She stated, Aubrey shrugged it off.

"I'll do it later"

...

Later came longer than she expected it to, when she finally arrived back at her room it was way past midnight and most of the lodge was either quietly in their rooms or fast asleep. Aubrey had just washed off all of the makeup she'd done earlier that day and never felt more relieved to have it all gone. Checking on Dr. Harris Bonkers (PHD) she concluded that he was happily asleep in the small pen that was set up in the room.

She made her way to the bed and threw her legs up allowing her an easy way to lay down, she reached for the charged plugged into the wall and connected it to her phone. Placing her phone on the desk she noticed the Envelope she had put on it earlier, now she was curious. She reached over and grabbed it, rubbing her fingers across the bottom of the chain that seemes to be inside. It couldn't help to take a look, right? The letter was for her anyways.

Slowly she ripped the top off of the latter and pulled out the letter. the first sign she should've stopped there was what the letter said.

'Sorry for you loss'

That had been a warning sign but Aubrey couldn't stop there, she had to open and find out what was written inside. Pulling the card open what was written was confusing to her as well as plain out terrifying.

 _Dear Aubrey_  
_Found this a while ago and had a feeling it belonged to you,_  
_well know i guess it does anyways._  
_Sorry bout' what happened to your folks and home but i gotta say,_  
_you guys got some crazy power._  
_Hope to see you around_

_~B_

This person knowing things like this was concerning and not the mention they knew about her parents, it may not have been stated but with the house, the power and the information they had stated they must've been there that night.

That thought terrified Aubrey.

The thought that one of the possible robbers from that night knew who she was and about her secret. It was confusing though, what did they mean by 'you guys'.

Than she realised there was still something in the envelope she hadn't check out yet. She grabbed it and poured in upside down no caring at that moment about possible treasuring the object, she just wanted to see what this was.

She wished she didn't.

She wished she never opened the letter.

She wished Mama would've just thrown it away.

On her bed now laid an object she thought was lost.

She could only utter those few words in that moment.

 

_"I thought it was gone"_


	3. Sleepless Nights and Slow Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey thinks about things and finds a familiar face after doing a little job for a friend.

_"I thought it was gone"_

She sat there as still as she'd been when she first seen the damned necklace.

It laid there, the chain still the length it had been that night and the fiery gem still remained as the centre piece of the jewellery.

Flame-Bright, her mother had called it. The family heirloom, it was her responsibility now.

Her responsibility.

The rest of the night didn't go smoothly sleep wise, if she wasn't wide awake in thought and fear than she would be rolling around trying to get comfortable and sleep only to be woken up but her paranoia telling her something bad was going to happen. This continuous cycle went on throughout the night until she was to exhausted to worry and she straight up passed out at about five in the morning.

When she woke up it wasn't by a knocking at the door or someone calling her name, it was because Dr Harris Bonkers (PhD) was scratching on her bedpost.

"Alright, I'm up. Let's let you some breakfast I guess" She stated to no-one as she picked him up in her arms and was ready to take him to the kitchen, she quickly grabbed her phone though and slipped it into her pocket before she left. She hadn't expected to get into the lobby and for the lodge to be awake. On the couch sat the pine guard with the addition of Barclay, Dani and Jake.

"No offence Aubrey but you look terrible" Duck stated, Mama Elbowed him a little.

"I haven't looked in the mirror yet, What's everyone doing here this early?" Aubrey questioned.

Dani made her way to Aubrey and took Dr Harris Bonkers (PhD) out of her arms, "I'll get him some food, you go and sit down"

Aubrey thanked her before taking a seat next to Mama.

"Duck is right though, are you okay Aubrey?" she asked.

"Um..yeah" She replied pulling her phone out of her pocket and pulling up the camera app, that's when she noticed how terrible she really looked. "Crap, i really look that bad".

Her hair stuck up in directions that made it look messy, there were dark bags under her eyes as well as she looked really shaky and jumpy.

The talking around her seemed to get quieter and she laid her head down on a soft surface, she didn't know was Mama's shoulder. Her eyes slowly drooped closed and things went dark for a few minutes at least.

"-Bery?"

She tried to ignore the calling

"A---ry"

She clenched her eyes closed more.

"Aubrey!"

She shot up, "What! I'm up!"

There was a concerned look spread around the group.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Jake asked.

Aubrey thought for a minute, "Like...three hours? I think"

The concerned look was still there.

"You okay Aubs?" Asked Dani, now sitting next to Aubrey with Dr Harris Bonkers (PhD) in her lap.

"Yeah, I just had the worst night. I couldn't sleep" She replied.

"Any particular reason?" Dani questioned.

Aubrey thought about it for a moment, these people were basically her family and she could tell them anything. However she knew that she needed to take her own time o figure all of this out before she could tell them.

"I think I'm just worrying myself to much, With the Abominations getting stronger and some other family stuff" The silence didn't lift. "Why is everyone here anyways?"

"Well, they wanted to scout around the locations near the gate. just to check how easy it id for the town folk to find it from each different location. Us 'Lodgers' know the way round' and you guys know how to keep people away as well as diffuse a situation" Mama explained.

"Makes sense" Aubrey looked back at her phone, going through messages or potential future clients who wanted to hire her for a birthday party. If her most recent show managed to get on video though there was a low chance she would've gotten any more clients any time soon. Scrolling through her texts than turned into an immediate realisation for her, "Shit!"

The sudden loudness of the girl made other jump in surprise.

"Aub-" He was cut off.

"I was supposed to help Mr. Tarkesian today at his store! I have an hour to get ready!" She freaked. Dani quickly but delicately grabbed Dr Harris Bonkers (PhD) in time for Aubrey to jump from her seat and go sprinting into her room to get ready.

"That girl doesn't know when to slow down" Barclay stated.

"Keep an eye on her for us, won't cha'?" Mama directed towards Duck and Ned.

"You got it Mama" Duck replied

"The girl's been working a lot recently" Ned said.

"I think she just wants to be kept occupied till she can get back into the action" Dani suggested.

It was a good twenty minutes to half an hour later when Aubrey returned running with shoes and jacket in hand, quickly throwing both on.

"You got ready fast for all of that" Jack said surprised.

"Perks of being a former theatre kid" She replied with a smile and wink.

Her outfit was one of her usual punk looks. She wore a red plaid shirt with a black skater skirt, a thigh pair of black socks with an equally long pair of black boots replaced with red laces. She wore her signature jacket with a pair of black finger-less gloves. Her make up was the closest you could get to looking amazing in the short amount of time she had to get ready. Her eye-shadow was blended from a golden yellow to an orange to a red going outwards, not having the time to do eye liner she went straight to doing her mascara. She had a think layer of it that gave her eyes a bigger and fuller look to them, that with the addition of her black lipstick gave her a completed look she was going for.

"You gonna be alright getting there?" Asked Ned.

"Yeah! You forgot I don't just dress like a punk, i practically am one" That got a small laugh from the group.

"Oh yeah, forgot all bout' the motorcycle" Jake realised.

"Yep! I'll try and catch up with you guys later" She stated before running out.

The sound of a motorcycle starting up and soon disappearing into the distance told the other that Aubrey had left.

"That girls gotta slow down"

Everyone silently agreed.

\------------------

Even wearing a helmet Aubrey felt more free as the wind rushed passed her, the view of the world moving quickly around her wasn't disorienting but welcoming. Despite only staying in Kepler for almost a year the place basically felt like home.

When she arrived at Mr. Tarkesian's General Store she parked her motorcycle around the side of the building before she turned it off and entered the store.

"Aubrey! You made it" He gave a friendly smile.

"Of course Mr. Tarkesian, always happy to help out"

"You're too kind and Leo's just fine, i think we're past formalities after you and the others saved my life" He replied.

"I had to do something" Aubrey replied embarrassed a little, " Now what can i help you with"

With that Aubrey spent the next few hours helping out around the store in any way she could, whether it be from stacking shelves to helping customers to cleaning up small spills in the isles that kids mainly strolled through with their parents. The job hadn't been exhausting to Aubrey but she supposed that from the crazy shows she used to throw and the abominations she had been facing off against prepared her for small jobs like this that she believed had you kept on your toes. After her mini shift of work Leo tried all he could to try and get Aubrey to accept the money he offered her for the help but she turned it down saying that she didn't need it and to keep it for himself.

Leaving the store hit her with the chilly weather from outside, she instantly went straight to her bike and was ready to get on and leave when she noticed someone standing leaned against the wall in front of her smoking a cigarette.

"What a surprise to tun into you again" He said.

"You're the guy who came to the lodge looking for Ned, Why're you here?" She asked.

"Just looking round' town before i leave, don'r know I'm coming back you' know" He stated.

"Strangely enough, I get that. Um.. can i ask something?" Aubrey was nervous but wanted an answer,

"Shoot kid, but you gotta answer something for me in return" He smirked.

"Depends on the question" Aubrey replied a bit cautiously.

"Nothing bad, don't worry. Just, How's Ned these days?"

Aubrey was confused, he just wanted to know how Ned was?, "Um, he's doing as good as he could i guess. Doesn't get as much business at the cryptonomica as he wants bu he's fine with that. You two used to business partners right?" Aubrey recalled Ned saying something like that.

"Something like that" He replied, "Your turn for your question"

"Oh right, um.. i guess um? What did you mean by 'How's your head doing', you said that before you left the lodge and I was just so confused".

"It's easier to explain with more time, Tomorrow how's about you meet me at the bar and I'll explain more than just that singular question" He said, the look he had on his face was eerie but not in a dangerous way to Aubrey.

"How bout tomorrow around noon? I kinda gotta do things" Aubrey suggested.

"That's fine by me"

"Cool" With that she got on her bike and finally readied to put her helmet on.

"Also, hope you enjoyed the gift i left you" Before Aubrey could turn and ask what he meant he was no-where in sight. She wasn't scared she was just confused.

She defiantly needed to go and fin out who this man was.

_**Why did he know all of these things?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the next chapter you guys! I really wanted to get this out for you guys so i refused to move until i had a plan and was ready to write the next chapter. I hope you guys like this and will enjoy the rest of this fic!  
> Leaving a comment with ideas or telling me what you liked really helps out a lot!  
> Thank you guys!  
> I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP!  
> ~Blue


End file.
